


Dawn

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always darkest before the dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

_Something we were withholding made us weak, until we found it was ourselves. - Robert Frost_

Calloused fingers traced dark skin. It was a reaffirmation of life. Of love. Of their ability to just be together. Rough fingers slid over bruised skin, soft lips blessed broken shoulder skin. It was how they were going to celebrate being together once more. He drew a shuddered breath at the darker flesh on the brown skin. It wasn't fair. It shouldn't have happened to Derek. And it shouldn't have taken so long for him to get to his lover.

Derek groaned as he shuddered beneath Aaron's rough hands. It was powerful, and it was terrifying, even as it was a relief. He was frightened about his close call. Terrified about what he'd almost lost.

He shuddered as the raw flesh on his wrist was kissed by Aaron's soft lips. He wrapped a hand around Aaron's head, holding him close. Rough fingertips caressed his bruised abs, slid over the taut skin. He shivered as they traveled too low. Too teasingly low.

"Aaron," he breathed.

"Don't Derek. Just, don't. I can't... I almost lost you," Aaron murmured against his chest, above his heart. Derek didn't get a chance to respond before his lips were claimed. Powerfully, passionately.

Derek didn't protest. He couldn't. So when Aaron's lips slid lower, and his hands slid into him, Derek didn't protest. He let himself go, and he let Aaron take his reassurance. His raw wrists didn't matter. The stitches in his eyebrow didn't matter. The bruises from that bastard's kicks didn't matter anymore. It was just he and Aaron. And soon, they would allow for Spencer.

But Aaron needed this moment. This privacy to remind himself that his lover was alive. That his lover was laying in their shared bed, pliant and warm and eager and safe, if not just a bit beaten up. He was safe again. Where he belonged.

xxx

 _The sexual embrace can only be compared with music and with prayer. ~Marcus Aurelius_

Spencer smiled at the sight he walked in on. It was surprising, and it was delightfully delicious. Aaron was propped against the wall at the head of the bed, his hands wrapped low around the dark skin of the man in his lap. Fingers teased the curve of Derek's firm muscles, riding his movement. And Spencer's eyes followed each thrust, each tensing muscle. Aaron's lips were attached to Derek's shoulder, holding him close. Derek's arms were braced against the wall, holding himself upright as he pressed down against the erection in his body. His legs were powerful on either side of Aaron's lean body.

"You couldn't wait for me?" he asked.

Aaron smirked over Derek's shoulder, and one hand cupped the back of his shaved head. "He was too tempting," he answered, punctuating his words with an upward thrust.

"Sp-Spence," Derek groaned. He threw his head back and his hands fisted against the wall. He was the personification of sex. Spencer had heard him described as "Sex on Legs" once. And he felt that it was the most appropriate description.

And that was all the invitation that he needed. Spencer dropped the messenger bag he had been carrying and pulled the vest he was wearing off. As he toed his shoes off, he was unbuttoning his shirt. This was sex. This was pure, unforgiving _sex_. A physical celebration of surviving. They hadn't been this desperate with each other since Foyet had nearly destroyed them.

Spencer slid his pants down his hips, buttoned and belted. Generally, he hated his far too slender form, but it was handy for getting naked quick. And with lovers like Derek and Aaron, he enjoyed getting naked quickly. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed. Aaron offered a smirk over Derek's shoulder and groaned when Spencer's hand wrapped around Derek's erection.

The dark head fell back against Spencer's shoulder and he gasped, breathily, Spencer's name. One hand fell from the wall to wind around Aaron's head, the other slid back around Spencer's waist, holding the lithe body close.

It didn't take long before Derek fell out of rhythm with the two men. Spencer's hand continued to move in a slow, steady pace, it was tight and teasing and everything that Derek wanted. The black man between them seemed to vibrate and come undone. Aaron groaned as the body around him tensed and a hand slid down Spencer's arm. Derek shouted as he came.

Aaron grunted as he thrust up into Derek's tensed body. He grabbed the back of Spencer's hair and pulled the lithe man to him. Their lips meshed together in a kiss that was powerful and breathtaking. Spencer groaned and pressed close against Derek, seeking friction and stimulation on his own erection. Aaron's kiss was on the edge of painful as he thrust one last time into Derek's body and came. His whole body arched and his grip in Spencer's hair tightened as he pulled, breaking their kiss.

Spencer threw his head back and arched up against Derek's back. He rubbed his erection against the small of Derek's back and grunted as Aaron's hand caressed him teasingly. He hadn't been expecting it. But he wasn't going to complain. Especially when Derek rocked back against him. The dark head turned and smooth lips traced Spencer's jawline and the young genius leaned into Derek's kisses as he wrapped his own hand around Aaron's, bringing himself closer to orgasm.

"Love you," he groaned against Derek's cheek as his body tightened. Aaron's lips claimed Spencer's once more and it wasn't long before he spilled his completion on Derek's back. Panting, the thin body fell forward and relaxed against his lovers. Breathing in the sweaty, masculine scents, relieved that they were all together again.

xxx

 _People think vulnerability will make you weak, but it does the opposite. It shows you're strong enough to care. ~Victoria Pratt_

Derek shivered as smooth hands ran over bruised flesh, trailing along the same paths as calloused hands earlier. His lovers were determined to reassure themselves physically, and that meant that Derek was their petting stone. They would run their hands over his muscles, over his broken flesh and smooth the hurt as best as they could.

Spencer's hands moved in a worshipful reverence. His fingers were gentle, teasing. Never firm enough to lay pressure on any of his many bruises. His lips followed the same pattern. Hazel eyes traveled over blemished skin, tracing curves and muscles in long legs.

"Pretty boy," Derek groaned. He closed his dark eyes and shifted on the bed. Much more and he would probably explode. "If I'd known this is what I'd get, I'd've gotten kidnapped a lot quicker."

Spencer surprised him by smacking his stomach. "You would not."

"Lay with me," he suggested, sliding a dark hand up Spencer's long arm. He stopped only when his hand cupped the pale cheek of his lover. "Just lay with me."

Spencer smiled and obliged him. He pressed a kiss to dark skin above his hip and crawled slowly up the muscular body of his lover, draping his long limbs gracefully. It was nice to just have peace when they could afford it. And here, in the privacy of their bedroom, they could block out the terrors they faced. It was easy to just be Derek and Spencer.

"When I was alone up there," Derek murmured softly into the wavy curls of Spencer's hair. "I was afraid I'd never get to just lay with you again. I was afraid I would die up there and I wouldn't get to tell you how much I love you. How much I love you both. I was afraid he would kill me after he'd killed Spicer. He only needed one witness. The sister would have been a better choice than me. He should've known I'd come after him!" Derek growled, his grip on the lithe body tightening in his anger. "And I was so mad at Spicer for not listening."

Spencer didn't say anything. He slid long fingers over Derek's side, playing in the dips of his very defined muscles. He'd almost lost this- this beautiful man and this wonderful intimacy.

"And when he took that girl, I wanted so badly to fight him, to protect her. It wasn't fair! I knew I was going to kill him, Spence. When he took that girl and said she would do for his perversion, I knew it. I had to. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't."

To Spencer's surprise, Derek rolled over and wrapped the other arm tight around the lithe man. He held him close, refusing to grant breathing room. It was impossible. He needed to remind himself why he'd fought so hard, for so much. "I love you, Derek," Spencer breathed against the dark collarbone.

"I was so scared I wouldn't get to hold you again," Derek breathed softly. "I thought..." He'd thought Flynn would kill him for sure. He had been convinced he was a dead man.

"You won. _We_ won," Spencer answered. He kissed teasingly along the exposed collarbone. It was pleasure and heaven and hell. And he loved it. He loved this beautiful black god who held him tenderly. The perfect contrast to Aaron's harsh, severe demeanor. Even in the throes of intimacy, it was hard work for Aaron to let go of his control. But Derek, Derek gave something of himself in every encounter he and Spencer had. He offered his vulnerability, his fears. Derek gave Spencer his strength.

Aaron needed physical reassurances. Spencer needed much less tangible reassurances.

"Let me lay here," Derek murmured heavily. "Until the alarm goes off, let me just hold you."

Spencer nodded and smiled against the hollow of Derek's neck as he relaxed. After all, he would give anything for Derek.


End file.
